Random Visitors
__NOEDITSECTION__ :When tapped, visitors will park near the place you tapped them and get out of (or off of) their vehicle. :They will then stroll to one of your shops and purchase something. :Usually it's one of the closest shops to their vehicle, but occasionally they'll choose a shop several spaces (or more!) away. :If they slip on bird poop before reaching the shop they will leave without purchasing anything, so clean up your street! :It's very unusual, but once in a while a visitor will leave without purchasing anything for no apparent reason (probably a glitch). :What they arrive in is often a good clue as to about how much they will spend, but sometimes they'll surprise you and spend more or less than what you'd think. Bicycle Visitors :Visitors in bicycles and unicycles are the first types of visitors to appear to players. When first beginning the game, coins are everything. Therefore, tapping on visitors is a terrific help in getting a decent amount of coins... even visitors who don't spend much. In the beginning levels, they usually spend around 6-20 coins, 1-3 times in the same shop (so 60 coins maximum). As you level up, they begin to spend more. For instance, around level 20 they usually spend 20-35 coins, 1-3 times. Around level 35 they usually spend 40-72 coins, 1-3 times. Motorist Visitors :As you finish quests and expand your village, motorcycles, scooters, jeeps, trucks, and cars will begin to appear. Generally, they will spend more money than the visitors in non-motorized vehicles mentioned above. When they first appear, they usually spend around 20-40 coins, 1-3 times in the same shop (so 120 coins maximum). As you level up, they begin to spend more. For instance, around level 20 they usually spend 30-60 coins, 1-3 times. Around level 35 they usually spend 50-90 coins, 1-3 times. After finishing certain quests, the rich visitor you helped will often drive by your town. Please see Guest Characters below for more info. Rich Visitors :The guest characters: Stella, Kelly, Avigator, Agent Boon, taxi passengers, and robots riding UFO will spend anywhere from 160 to 400 coins, 1-3 times. }} Taxi Passengers :Once in a while a taxi cab will drive by. A rich visitor will be dropped off by the cap and the cab will keep driving. The visitor will disappear into one of your shops and make a purchase. You will not see them come back out again. They will spend anywhere from 160 to 400 coins, 1-3 times. If they bought a balloon, the balloon will simply float away. Pop it for a free 100 coins! If you have a Taxi Stand, you will be able to call a taxi cab once every 5 minutes. Themed Visitors :Themed visitors visit the residential areas from the version in which the theme starts to the version in which the theme ends. }} See Also * Visitors Gallery Monocycle Vehicle Bicycle.png Bicycle Vehicle Vespa.png Vespa Vehicle Moto Bike.png Moto Bike Vehicle Mini Car.png Mini Car Vehicle Car 1.png Car 1 Vehicle Car 2.png Car 2 Vehicle Car 3.png Car 3 Vehicle Car 4.png Car 4 Vehicle Car Luxe.png Car Luxe Vehicle Plane Moki.png Plane Moki Vehicle Plane.png Plane Vehicle UFO.png UFO Vehicle Kombi Van 1.png Kombi Van 1 Vehicle Kombi Van 2.png Kombi Van 2 }} Category:Visitors